Inglorious Hero's Death
by TheKruemel
Summary: It's the final battle. The end of the Blight is within reach, but the Wardens have to pay a high price to achieve victory. The first Grey Warden to slay an Archdemon since Garahel is sure to die a glorious heroic death... or so they say. Warnings for Character Death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age**

**Warnings for Character Death**

* * *

Her blade was still buried deep inside the Archdemon's neck, the creature squirmed, trying to rear its head up and fight back. A last piercing shriek was torn from the dragon's throat when she turned the blade before the giant body slumped to the ground.

She watched as the broad chest expanded for the last breath and over the distant sounds of battling within the city she could hear the last lungful of air leave the Archdemon's body. Her eyes were glued to the closed lids of the dragon when the wound around her blade began to glow.

A stream of light shot from the dead body into the clouded sky, bathing the Warden still connected to the corpse through her sword in its glow. As soon as the light reached her, her skin began to burn. She wanted to let go of the weapon, but her hands were tense around the hilt and she was unable to retract her hands. Her attempt to pull out the sword was also futile when her whole body began to shake uncontrollably. Even under her heavy armor her skin felt like it was on fire, the metal of her plate gloves seemed to melt with her palms and her eyes felt like they would explode within her skull at any moment. She could feel every single hair on her body as if they were heated needles piercing her skin. Her eyes were blinded by the light streaming out of the corpse and the only thing she heard was the rushing of her own blood in her ears like a torrential river. For a brief moment she felt an overwhelming pressure within her head as if the whole world had fallen upon it before she heard a loud bang and was swept off her feet.

She felt her back hit the ground, hard, a sharp gasp leaving her mouth when the air was pressed out of her chest before everything went black.

_And then it was over. _

Her whole body ached. Her armor, her _skin_ suddenly seemed too tight. It was too hot for her. She couldn't breathe properly. Every breath was accompanied by an unhealthy rattling that ripped through her entire body. She tried to move her arms and legs, but they were too heavy. And every try to move even a little send a new wave of unbearable pain through her. But she couldn't even scream. Her voice was gone. She couldn't even open her mouth properly. The only thing proofing to her that she was still alive was the pain. But she wouldn't survive this. Slowly her mind began to surrender to the fatigue.

* * *

"ELANOR!"

She knew that voice, that feeling. Were there more darkspawn? Was he fighting them? Her mind was a blur, her head still pounding from the impact.

"Elanor!" Alistair knelt down beside her tattered body, looking her up worriedly. Her armor was broken and covered in blood. And so were her face and her black hair. Her ponytail had come lose sometime during the battle. Her usually tanned skin had become fairer, visible dark veins crossing her skin everywhere. Her breathing was shallow and beside that her body wasn't moving at all. Oghren stood by his side, sighing quietly when he saw the state she was in.

"Elanor…" Alistair placed his bare hand on her bruised cheek. The sudden and unexpected touch sent a jolt of pain through her face and down her neck and a low, painful moan was drawn from the back of her throat. Her fellow Warden's hazel eyes widened at this and he leant down a bit, bringing his face closer to hers, eyeing her anxiously. She fought to open her eyes, her body shivering slightly from the strain. When her eyes finally opened the blurred sight of Alistair's bloodied face greeted her. Even with her clouded vision she saw his eyes widen. Her once bright ocean-colored eyes were now a lifeless fawn, framed by dark red almost black veins. She heard him inhale sharply a few times, as if he was fighting tears or trying to find his voice.

"Why did you...?" He looked at her incredulously. He couldn't understand. He didn't _want_ to understand. The dwarf placed a strong hand on Alistair's shoulder, keeping quiet for once, just observing the scene. Even he didn't feel like joking now.

"Why did you do this?! Why didn't you let me do it… why…" Tears began to fill his eyes, clouding his vision almost as much as hers.

"Foo..lish… Shem..." Her voice was raspy. The strain speaking put on her was clearly audible. Her eyes were rolling around in her skull while she tried to focus them on the man holding her cheek. Alistair bit his lower lip. He was a fool. Of course he knew the reason...

"I didn't want you to do this!" The volume of his voice increased in desperation. She took a shuddering breath, leaning into his hand despite the pain.

"Samhme… here…" Her words were slurred, her eyelids began to flutter, her breathing becoming even more labored. As Alistair noticed her mind slipping he began to panic.

"No… No, no, no, NO! Elanor!" He shook her lightly, taking her by the shoulders and placing her upper body on his lap. She didn't even wince anymore, the pain beginning to subside.

Oghren hung his head a little, patting Alistair's shoulder lightly, murmuring a quiet "Goodbye, ole friend."

"NO!" The male Warden shook his head. "No, please! Elanor! Open your eyes!" He placed one arm under her shoulders to bring her into a nearly upright position, placing his other hand on her cheek again, holding her head so she was facing him.

"…Alist..tair…" Her voice was only a low murmuring, barely above a whisper. He leaned closer to her to hear what she was trying to say. A cool, shuddering breath grazed the shell of his ear, sending a violent shiver down his spine. He held her tighter.

"I… frgive… youu…" Her head was getting heavier in his hand. He knitted his brows in confusion, shaking his head lightly, his tone one of slight wonder.

"I… I didn't do any-" He faltered when realization hit him. "-thing…" A pained smile twisted his features when he saw the tiniest hint of a smile on her own chapped lips.

"Exactly…" She exhaled, her head slumping against his hand, her body stilling within his arms. Forever.

* * *

**I seem to have a thing for killing my female Tabris... *ahem* ^^**

**There's another ending for this One-Shot, so if anyone's interested in it I might add it. I was unsure which one to choose. So how do you like it?**


End file.
